Mugen no jyunin
by mellechan
Summary: fanfic romancé de l'habitant de l'infini. Manji et Rin
1. Chapter 1

Rin était seule au milieu des champs de la petite colline, elle essuya la sueur qui perlait à son front et regarda le soleil qui déclinait. Le ciel s'assombrissait et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieuse: Manji avait disparu dès le début d'après midi. Elle l'avait laissé endormi et à son retour de la rivière, il n'était plus là. Il était souvent parti comme cela, sans rien dire, mais jamais encore il n'avait été absent aussi longtemps.

La jeune fille avait les yeux dans le vague et le cri d'une corneille qui nichait, sans doute dans le bois voisin la tira de sa rêverie. Elle poussa un bref soupir en se penchant pour ramasser ses couteaux: elle avait décidé de profiter de l'absence de Manji pour s'entraîner seule au lieu de rester toute l'après-midi à rêvasser. « Je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre » songea t-elle.

Rin ne savait plus combien de fois elle avait ramassé et lancé ses lames et en fin de compte, elle remarqua que ses progrès étaient bien médiocres. Au début, elle se disait :

« Bien, j'en ai mis deux de plus que tout à l'heure! »

Maintenant, elle maugréait:

« Fichus couteaux! J'en ai deux qui ne veulent toujours pas toucher ce maudit tronc! »

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter là et recommencer plus tard ou demain mais c'était plus fort qu'elle! Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle réussisse maintenant et prouver qu'elle n'était pas nulle. Elle avait tellement envie que Manji soit fier d'elle mais après encore deux lancers, elle jeta ses couteaux à terre et se traita de ratée et d'incapable avant de maudire son compagnon :

« A quoi bon? De toute façon, il s'en fiche! Il ne me fait jamais de remarque favorable! Chaque fois qu'il m'adresse la parole, c'est pour me dire que ce que je fais n'est pas bon! »

Rin regarda ses couteaux au sol et réprima cette envie de pleurer qui montait en elle. Ses yeux balayèrent l'horizon et, les épaules basses elle regagna la cabane. Elle s'assit, serra ses genoux entre ses bras et essaya d'ignorer la brise fraîche et les bruits de la nuit toute proche.

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Rin frissonna car l'air était maintenant froid et elle fut obligée de trouver refuge à l'intérieur du cabanon. Manji n'était toujours pas de retour et son anxiété se mua en angoisse: Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose alors qu'il était en ville et qu'il lui était impossible de revenir?

La jeune fille s'enveloppa d'une couverture et prudemment avança sur le chemin du Centre d'Edo en espérant apercevoir bientôt son compagnon mais, aucun bruit humain ne se fit entendre et elle resta indécise au milieu du chemin :

« Ne va-t-il pas penser que je suis folle si tout d'un coup il arrivait tranquillement et m'expliquait, du moins s'il s'en donnait la peine, qu'il avait un peu traîné chez un vendeur de saké? J'aurai l'air de quoi? …Je suis une crétine ! », S'exclama-t-elle avant de faire volte face et de rentrer d'un pas décidé à la cabane.

Elle s'installa confortablement sur sa paillasse sans un regard pour celle de Manji et tenta en vain de trouver le sommeil. Elle grommela, se tourna et se retourna mais rien n'y fit!

Au lever du soleil, Rin s'extirpa de la couverture et sortit après avoir remarqué, déçue, qu'elle était seule. Les alentours étaient calmes et elle descendit à la rivière pour se laver le visage. Elle resta quelques minutes sur la berge avant de remonter la pente douce de la colline. Elle décida que le mieux était de faire comme si de rien n'était et de reprendre l'entraînement : Elle avait envie d'oublier cet étrange sentiment de solitude qui ne l'avait pas étreint depuis deux mois. Mais, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de cela, que ce désir immense de s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement et de ne pas être seule avait une source beaucoup plus profonde qu'elle redoutait de voir rejaillir. Rin releva la tête et une fois encore scruta la route par lequel Manji aurait dû revenir depuis longtemps. Mais, le chemin de terre était désert et elle retourna à son occupation.

Manji arriva peu après et, comme Rin l'avait pressenti, il ne s'expliqua pas et s'assit pour fumer. Rin l'avait regardé faire du coin de l'œil et luttait pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge et l'obliger à s'excuser d'avoir disparu sans un mot. Elle fulminait intérieurement alors qu'il y a un instant elle était très inquiète. Le problème est qu'elle était en colère contre Manji mais aussi contre elle-même de s'être fait du souci pour un tel imbécile !

Manji leva le regard, croisa le sien et ne put se méprendre sur les éclairs qu'il lançait.

Il fronça alors les sourcils et grommela : « Quoi ? »

Rin le toisa en songeant : « Quoi ! Il a le culot de me demander quoi ! » A cet instant, elle l'aurait bien étranglé et jeté à la rivière mais elle se contrôla et se contenta de hausser les épaules : « Rien. Pourquoi ? »

Manji la détailla mais n'insista pas.

La journée s'annonçait orageuse par son temps soudain sombre si bien que Manji décida de laisser tomber l'entraînement pour aujourd'hui. Rin resta immobile et silencieuse dans un coin à regarder les premières gouttes tomber et se demandant pourquoi le temps était si détestable aujourd'hui spécialement alors qu'elle avait envie de soleil et de mouvements. Elle aurait bien voulu engager la conversation avec Manji mais sa fichue fierté lui conseillait qu'il fallait attendre.

Au bout d'une heure, n'y tenant plus, elle se tourna vers lui et commença doucement :

« C'est la première fois qu'il fait aussi mauvais depuis que nous sommes ici… »

Manji était assis à l'autre bout de la véranda et Rin crut qu'il ne l'avait pas entendue. Alors, elle l'observa un moment attendant visiblement quelque chose et il se tourna enfin vers elle:

« C'est à moi que tu causes ? »

Pourquoi avait-il cet air ennuyé, pensa-t-elle mais elle répondit :

« Est-ce que tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ici ? »

Il fronça les sourcils : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Au ton de sa question, Rin sut qu'il était maintenant exaspéré et elle fut déçue de ne pouvoir parler de ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur.

« Rien… »Finit-elle par dire avant de retourner à la contemplation de la pluie.

Manji l'avait observée à son tour : il reconnaissait ne pas avoir été très engageant mais Rin ne s'exprimait pas clairement et l'énervait à tourner ainsi autour du pot. Il souffla et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait hier après midi ? »

Il vit la surprise sur le visage de la jeune fille lorsqu'elle le regarda. Elle mit de longues secondes avant de répondre rassurée :

« J'ai essayé d'améliorer mon lancer. »

Manji hocha la tête et elle continua :

« Ce n'est pas encore ça, je le sais bien mais c'est déjà mieux qu'il y a une semaine. »

Elle eut un petit sourire et reprit hésitante :

« Je me demandais où tu étais passé. »

Ce n'était pas une question mais Rin souhaitait ardemment que Manji y réponde. Il regarda les alentours, se gratta la tête et dit simplement :

« Faire un tour »

Elle attendit qu'il en dise plus mais apparemment c'était tout ce à quoi elle avait droit alors, elle abandonna la partie et se leva pour se rapprocher de lui. Elle s'assit et ramena une mèche derrière son oreille en changeant de sujet :

« Heureusement que nous ne sommes pas sur la route en ce moment »

« Est-ce que t'as l'intention de me parler de la pluie et du beau temps ? »

Rin se vexa et répliqua sèchement :

« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu as fait hier et te tu fiches pas mal de ce que moi j'ai fait ! De quoi veux-tu parler alors ? »

Manji haussa un sourcil :

« Est-ce que je ne viens pas de te poser la question ? »

« Tu manquais d'enthousiasme »

« Enthousiasme ? »

Manji se mit à rire :

« Rin, est-ce que j'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui peut suivre une conversation avec enthousiasme ? »

La jeune fille se leva consciente qu'il se moquait d'elle mais Manji lui attrapa le poignet pour la retenir. Il était maintenant tout à fait sérieux :

« Reste. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dit le qu'on en finisse »

Rin baissa la tête et déclara :

« Je n'ai rien à te dire »

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, elle entra dans la cabane et n'en sortit que pour le déjeuner.

Rin regarda autour d'elle et elle souffla de dépit en constatant qu'à nouveau, il n'était plus là. Elle remarqua le feu et le poisson suspendu qu'il avait pêché mais elle ne fut pas réconfortée qu'il ait pensé à elle. Elle aurait juste voulu qu'il soit là et qu'il soit moins dur avec elle…

Comme elle n'avait pas faim, elle éteignit le feu et accrocha le poisson à une poutre à l'intérieur de la cabane avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir vers la ville. Elle espérait ainsi se changer un peu les idées puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas compter sur Manji.

Rin marcha lentement le long de la route poussiéreuse. Le regard baissé sur ses pieds sales, son esprit était ailleurs… elle se sentait tellement seule aujourd'hui…Qu'allait-elle faire en ville ? Elle ne devait pas gaspiller d'argent en futilité et si elle le faisait, Manji serait mécontent. Elle verrait certainement des gens heureux ou bien qui vaqueraient simplement à leurs occupations quotidiennes. Elle en était là de ses réflexions lorsque la ville fut en vue, elle aperçut une femme tenant par la main une fillette et indépendamment de sa volonté, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et doucement elle fit demi-tour pour repartir sur le chemin de terre.

Elle aurait tellement voulu être cette enfant avec sa mère, avoir une vie tranquille et ne se soucier de rien. C'est ce qu'elle était il y a tout juste deux ans avant que sa vie ne bascule pour toujours. Elle était seule maintenant. Plus personne ne la chérissait, elle n'avait plus personne à qui s'accrocher, en qui croire…Les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux, l'aveuglant et elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle tomba de tout son long. C'était si injuste…Elle resta de longues minutes immobile sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas un chat dans les environs. Elle se releva ensuite péniblement et effleura en grimaçant ses genoux écorchés avant de rentrer à la cabane.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin alla jusqu'à la rivière et se lava les mains et les pieds. Elle inspectait ses écorchures lorsqu'elle entendit de petits bruits dans le fourré près d'elle et elle s'arrêta pour le scruter. Elle eut un large sourire lorsque apparut alors un minuscule chaton blanc et elle tendit lentement la main vers lui en l'appelant. Le petit animal leva son museau pour la renifler et rassurer par la voix douce de la jeune fille, il s'approcha pour venir se frotter contre sa jambe en ronronnant. Rin rit légèrement à sa caresse et le prit dans ses bras pour le cajoler et lui parler :

« Pauvre petit minet, tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle le ramena à la cabane et posa devant lui le poisson cru sur lequel il se jeta avec appétit. La jeune fille sourit en commentant :

« Au moins, cela aura fait plaisir à quelqu'un… »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda manger en le caressant légèrement. Elle lui parlait doucement, lui racontant tout et n'importe quoi et, de temps à autre, il levait sa petite tête et la dévisageait avant de pousser un faible miaulement. Rin avait l'impression qu'il l'écoutait et la comprenait et elle trouva cela très amusant.

Rin passa l'après midi à jouer dans l'herbe avec le chaton, à quatre pattes, elle courrait derrière lui ou agitait une brindille pour le faire bondir, il était adorable et surtout, il était divertissant. Pourtant, quand les oiseaux commencèrent à tournoyer sur le bois voisin pour nicher, la jeune fille scruta le chemin quelques minutes en espérant y apercevoir Manji mais en vain. Etait-elle si ennuyeuse qu'il préférait passer toutes ses journées en ville sans elle ?

Elle resta assise dans l'herbe, déçue et frustrée, insensible aux caresses du chaton, grattant ses jambes que l'herbe avait irritées. Puis, elle se leva lentement et descendit vers la rivière pour se laver car les démangeaisons devenaient insupportables. Le chaton la suivit curieux et resta assis sur la berge alors que sa nouvelle maîtresse se dévêtait et entrait dans l'eau fraîche. Rin se tourna vers lui :

« Tu as peur de l'eau, hein ? Elle est très froide, je ne vais pas m'attarder sinon je vais être malade ! »

Elle frotta sa peau vivement et sortit de l'eau en s'enveloppant de son kimono et en s'exclamant :

« Si j'étais un chat, je n'aurai pas besoin de me laver à l'eau froide ! »

Elle se frictionna vigoureusement et sans enfiler son vêtement, elle s'assit près du chaton pour le câliner :

« Viens mon tout beau. »

Elle se laissa aller sur le dos et ne prit pas la peine de redresser l'étoffe qui avait glissé, dévoilant ses seins. Il ne passait jamais personne ici. L'animal debout au milieu de sa poitrine, entre ses seins, ronronnait en frottant sa tête contre son menton et la jeune fille lui parlait tout haut :

« Tu es content d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un pour te câliner, hein ? Oh, oui ! Monsieur aime les câlins ! Tu tombes bien, je n'avais rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui… »

Elle s'interrompit lorsque le chaton redressa brusquement la tête avant de s'enfuir dans les fourrés et quand elle leva les yeux, elle découvrit avec horreur Manji. Il la fixait et elle se couvrit prestement en s'asseyant, lui présentant son dos nu.

Rin ne sut pas très bien quoi faire ou dire mais c'est lui qui parla le premier :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous à poil ici ! Tu cherches les ennuis ! »

Il avait l'air furieux et la jeune fille sentit son cœur se serrer. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle était incapable de susciter des paroles gentilles ? Il était toujours mécontent en sa présence comme si chacun de ses actes était une bêtise ou quelque chose d'inutile…

Elle resta immobile et muette alors qu'il disait encore :

« Mais qu'est-ce que t'as dans le crâne ? T'es qu'une imbécile ! »

Rin ne put rien répondre à son attaque, elle avait juste envie de pleurer et elle espéra qu'il s'éloigne mais il restait là, derrière elle, son regard courroucé posé sur elle. Elle réussit alors à articuler un faible « désolée » puis soudain, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla une éternité, il tourna les talons et disparut.

Elle souffla, laissant retomber la pression avant de se mettre à pleurer. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait si mal, rien n'allait comme elle le voulait, tout ce qu'elle faisait ne menait à rien, sa vie était un désastre…Pourquoi vivait-elle encore ? N'aurait-elle pas du mourir il y a deux ans en même temps que ses parents ? Cela aurait été tellement plus facile…ses problèmes n'auraient pas existé…elle ne souffrirait pas autant que maintenant…

Le chaton miaula près d'elle et ses pleurs redoublèrent quand elle constata que cet animal était le seul être qui semblait se soucier d'elle. Elle se trouva pitoyable et elle eut honte d'être une telle pleurnicheuse. Elle essaya en vain de sécher ses larmes et elle se rhabilla avant de s'asseoir contre un tronc. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Jamais elle n'aurait le courage de rentrer à la cabane ce soir et de faire face à Manji. Il l'avait vu presque nue et pourtant, il n'y avait pas prêté attention et la jeune fille en fut profondément blessée. Elle n'était finalement rien pour lui : elle ne pourrait jamais remplacer sa sœur et elle n'était pas assez jolie pour lui plaire en tant que femme. Alors, que voulait-il ? Son argent ? Elle en avait trois fois rien, juste de quoi subsister quelques temps…Elle avait du mal à croire, d'après son attitude, qu'il l'aidait simplement par amitié.

Le chaton vînt se coucher sur ses genoux et Rin pleura encore lorsqu'il se mit à ronronner et s'endormit comme un bienheureux, indifférent à sa détresse. Comment lui en vouloir, il n'était qu'un chat après tout…et comment en vouloir à Manji ? Elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à l'aimer même un peu. Elle finit par sombrer dans le sommeil à même le sol.

Manji avait regagné la cabane tel un ouragan, il était hors de lui, cette gamine le mettait vraiment sur les nerfs et rien ne semblait pouvoir le calmer. Il était plus ou moins apaisé lorsqu'il allait en ville sans elle. Boire du saké avec ces filles et ces autres rônins le divertissait et l'empêchait d'avoir Rin dans la tête. Il marmonna :

« Foutue gamine » et s'allongea sur sa paillasse pour dormir mais il eu beau se tourner et se retourner, le sommeil ne vînt pas.

Il se redressa alors en grommelant :

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout encore ? Pourquoi elle ne remonte pas ? »

Il se releva et alla jusqu'au seuil pour regarder en direction de la rivière mais il ne vit rien, la nuit était déjà tombée. Il s'assit et fuma en l'attendant mais ne la voyant toujours pas revenir, il perdit patience.

Le rônin descendit la pente de gazon à vive allure en ruminant sa colère, il avait l'impression qu'elle faisait tout pour l'énerver ce soir. Il arriva près du lieu où il l'avait laissée et l'apercevant assise près d'un arbre, il s'apprêta à l'interpeller lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle était endormie. Découvrant ses larmes pas encore sèches sur ses joues, sa colère tomba d'un coup et il se sentit tel un bourreau sans cœur. Il l'avait fait pleurer. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, elle était déjà si malheureuse et lui il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de la rudoyer. Il fut pris de remords et il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit. Il s'accroupit face à elle et la dévisagea un long moment avant de risquer d'effleurer sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Elle était douce et chaude. Soudain, il la revit étendue à ses pieds dans l'herbe, le chat entre ses seins blancs offerts à la contemplation et une bouffée de désir l'envahit. Il eut, à ce moment, envie de la prendre dans ses bras, de la dévêtir, de caresser ses seins, de goûter chaque centimètre de sa peau avant de la posséder puis surpris par ses propres pensées, il s'écarta brusquement. Il songea alors que n'importe quel homme malintentionné qui l'aurait surprise aurait pu profiter d'elle et cela le rendit fou de rage. Pas contre elle mais contre lui-même parce qu'il n'aurait pas été là pour la protéger. Elle avait besoin de lui. Elle pouvait paraître si forte mais au fond, elle était fragile et malheureuse, il le savait. Il n'avait pas cessé de se mentir à lui-même en prétendant qu'elle n'était rien pour lui mais il s'inquiétait tellement qu'il ne pensait qu'à elle. C'est cela qui le rendait si nerveux et colérique, il ne le réalisait que maintenant. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de tenir à quelqu'un. Il songea à sa sœur, à elle il avait tenu et elle n'était plus de ce monde…à cause de lui…

Manji observa la jeune fille. Elle était belle comme le jour mais ce qui lui plaisait le plus était ses immenses yeux de velours noir. Doucement, il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Il la souleva contre lui et la ramena lentement à la cabane en essayant d'oublier son corps contre le sien et son odeur féminine qui lui emplissait les narines. Il l'installa ensuite sur sa paillasse et lui caressa les cheveux avant d'aller se coucher à son tour mais, perdu dans ses pensées, il ne put dormir cette nuit là.

Rin ouvrit les yeux lorsqu'un rayon de soleil se posa sur son visage et il lui fallut de longues secondes pour se remémorer les événements de la veille et réaliser qu'elle n'était plus assise au bord de la rivière. Elle se redressa alors brusquement et elle regarda Manji encore endormi. Elle fut réconfortée qu'il soit venu la chercher et elle sourit en se disant qu'il s'était inquiété d'elle. Il était vraiment quelqu'un d'étrange.

Elle s'étira et sortit. Il faisait beau, hier était hier et la jeune fille avait envie de chasser de son esprit toutes ses pensées tristes. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans le passé sans devenir fou, elle était d'accord avec cela mais elle avait d'abord une vengeance à accomplir. Ensuite, elle tenterait de tourner la page, de recommencer à vivre…

Elle s'assit et gratta machinalement la tête du chaton qui se frottait à son pied en ronronnant. Elle sentit alors son estomac la tirailler, ce qu'elle trouva tout à fait normal après avoir jeûné la veille, mais il n'y avait plus rien à manger. Il lui faudrait attendre le réveil de Manji.

Le rônin se réveilla peu après Rin mais il s'attarda sur sa paillasse pas encore au bout de ses réflexions. On disait que la nuit portait conseil mais lui, n'avait trouvé aucune solution à son problème. Peut-être s'inquiétait-il de trois fois rien et qu'il était juste en manque de femme et de sexe. Les filles qu'il voyait en ce moment lui servaient seulement le saké ; il n'avait pas assez d'argent pour les deux et il préférait pour l'instant se saouler que s'envoyer en l'air avec une prostituée. Peut-être devrait-il changer aujourd'hui. Il ne comprenait pas le désir soudain qu'il avait eu pour la jeune fille la veille mais il dut reconnaître que ses seins étaient très beaux, et même plus volumineux qu'il ne l'avait cru…à cette pensée, il eut une érection et il se frappa la tête en se traitant d'obsédé. Il réussit à se calmer et il se promit que quoiqu'il arrive, il ne la toucherait jamais. Cela n'aurait aucun sens. Il convint qu'il fallait, à présent, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et tout irait pour le mieux, Rin comprendrait qu'il ne voulait pas en parler.

Il se releva et sortit à son tour. Il vit Rin assise en tailleur sur le sol avec le chat et il s'assit sur une pierre en la regardant. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa présence et parlait tout bas. Manji la trouva ridicule de faire la conversation à cette bestiole et il ne se gêna pas pour le lui dire :

« Tu parles à cette bête comme si elle pouvait comprendre. Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est l'heure du repas. »

Elle garda le dos tourné et cessa de parler. Manji l'observa un bref instant avant de se sentir obligé d'ajouter :

« Mais si ça t'amuses…pourquoi pas… »

Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder mais elle ne dit rien. A quoi bon... ? Elle ne le comprendrait jamais. Elle hocha la tête avant de jouer cette fois distraitement avec le chaton.

Manji se gratta le menton l'air un peu ennuyé avant de se lever et d'aller vers la rivière sans un regard pour elle. Il s'assit sur le bord de la berge et commença à fumer. Il en avait besoin. Il se sentait si énervé. Il ne se reconnaissait pas ces derniers temps. Plus Rin se montrait docile et silencieuse plus il avait envie de la brutaliser. Elle ne répondait plus rien à ses attaques, elle se contentait de baisser la tête et de pleurer en cachette. Il l'avait connue plus vive et plus mordante, à moins que ce soit lui qui était devenu plus dur… Il resta un long moment seul avant d'entendre des pas derrière lui, c'était elle. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour le savoir.

Rin attendit à quelques pas de lui sans bouger, cherchant certainement à savoir si elle serait mordue à nouveau. Il se tourna vers elle et la regarda en retenant les paroles cinglantes qui lui venaient. Pourquoi voulait-il être aussi méchant avec elle ? Elle ne lui avait rien fait…

Elle sembla hésiter mais finalement, elle osa demander :

« Est-ce que tu es en colère contre moi ? »

Manji fut surpris et la dévisagea avant de répondre :

« Bien sûr que non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle devait se satisfaire d'une telle réponse, fit encore deux pas vers lui et s'assit dans l'herbe. Le chaton, effrayé par le ronin resta à distance à les observer. Rin, d'abord silencieuse, demanda quelques instants plus tard: « est-ce que l'on ne s'entraîne plus ? »

Elle aurait aimé avoir le courage de lui poser plus de questions sur son attitude mais plus les jours passaient, plus elle se sentait faible face à lui. Son regard lui indiqua qu'il devinait très certainement ses pensées aussi elle détourna les yeux en toussotant légèrement.

Il demanda contre toute attente :

« Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait à la main ? »

Surprise, elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses paumes et voyant les égratignures, elle se souvint d'avoir chuté la veille. Elle leva alors la tête vers lui et, avec un grand sourire, elle lui dit : « je suis tombée, quelle maladroite je fais ! »

Manji sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir à la vue de son sourire et, n'y tenant plus, il la prit violemment dans ses bras, lui arrachant un petit cri de surprise. Elle se laissa écraser contre son torse, entourée de sa force, de son odeur…Ses mains dans son dos et dans ses cheveux la firent frissonner mais elle était stupéfaite. Pourquoi faisait-il cela après avoir été si odieux ? Que voulait-il ? Elle sentait la caresse troublante de son souffle chaud près de son oreille. Que devait-elle faire ? Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Il la tenait dans ses bras, si fort qu'il lui coupait presque le souffle. Peut-être ainsi voulait-il lui montrer qu'il n'était pas fâché et qu'il l'aimait bien. C'était bien plus qu'elle n'aurait osé espérer et un doux frisson la parcourut lorsqu'il fit glisser sa main le long de son dos et caressa sa nuque en promenant ses lèvres dans son cou.

Rin commença à s'affoler quand sa bouche se referma sur le lobe de son oreille et qu'il chercha à la basculer le dos au sol. Malgré l'inquiétude qui la gagnait, elle se laissa docilement faire en ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. La bouche de Manji brûlait sa peau douce et elle retînt son souffle quand il se coucha un peu plus sur elle. Le cœur palpitant de plus en plus fort, elle sentit ensuite sa joue râpeuse glisser contre la sienne et il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de les mordiller légèrement et de les goûter de sa langue. Rin restait pétrifiée, les yeux grands ouverts. La surprise l'empêchait de trouver du plaisir. Un baiser. Son premier baiser. Manji. Elle pensait qu'elle ne serait jamais une femme pour lui mais, à cet instant, il était en train de l'embrasser…comme une femme. Elle réalisa peu à peu, la caresse de ses lèvres, son goût et quand il voulut introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, elle ferma les yeux et desserra les dents pour le laisser entrer.

La jeune fille se détendit peu à peu et elle osa poser doucement ses mains dans le dos de son compagnon. Elle le caressa et elle laissa échapper un soupir lorsqu'il l'étreignit fortement. Sa langue se mêlait à la sienne, c'était étrange et excitant. Cette intimité, avec cet homme qui la fascinait, la surprenait, la bouleversait…Elle n'avait que lui…

Elle tressaillit puis gémit faiblement lorsque Manji posa sa main sur son sein et le saisit à travers l'étoffe de son kimono. Il lâcha alors sa bouche pour venir dévorer la peau blanche et douce de sa gorge et descendre vers sa poitrine qui se soulevait de plus en plus rapidement. Elle se mordit les lèvres pour s'empêcher de crier quand il tira sur le tissu pour dégager un sein et qu'il y porta la bouche. Il en caressa la pointe de la langue et Rin se cambra de plaisir en enlaçant son cou pour l'attirer un peu plus contre elle. Elle gémit plus fort et ses lèvres laissèrent échapper faiblement : « oh…Man…Manji… »

Soudain, Manji se redressa en la repoussant et en la fusillant du regard, il était furieux. Il se mit debout et s'essuyant rageusement la bouche, il continua à la toiser. Rin restait immobile sur le sol sans comprendre ce qui arrivait. Elle le dévisageait en espérant qu'il lui donne au moins une explication sans même songer à se couvrir.

Mais ses seuls mots furent :

« Rhabille-toi, t'as l'air d'une pute ! »

Choquée qu'il l'insulte, surtout après ce qui venait de se passer, elle ne bougea pas, ce qui augmenta la colère de son compagnon :

« Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? »

Elle réussit à balbutier :

« Mais…tu m'as… »

Elle voulait savoir pourquoi il agissait de façon aussi contradictoire et il lui répondit très sèchement :

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Tu vas pas faire tout un plat parce que je t'ai roulé une pelle. C'est vrai que je pourrai profiter de ta naïveté de gamine pour m'amuser mais le problème, c'est que tu sais rien faire. Je perdrai, en fait, mon temps avec toi à tout t'apprendre. »

A ce moment, le cœur de la jeune fille partit en morceaux. Elle était tellement meurtrie qu'elle ne pouvait pas pleurer. C'est comme s'il l'avait battue à mort et qu'elle gisait agonisante. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré ce sort plutôt que d'être ainsi écrasée par tant de mépris. Comment pouvait-il être aussi cruel ? Cet homme qui se tenait si hautain au-dessus d'elle ne pouvait pas être Manji. Son Manji qui avait accepté de l'aider à venger ses parents, qui l'avait si souvent protégée, qui s'était battu pour qu'elle ne pleure plus…Elle était en train de faire un cauchemar et elle finirait bien par se réveiller.

Manji la fixait toujours et elle ferma les yeux.

Il ne la laissa pas tranquille et ajouta :

« Tu es vraiment stupide. »

Puis, il tourna les talons et disparut.

Rin demeura encore un moment sur le sol avant de trouver le courage de se redresser et de se rhabiller. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Sa vie ne serait-elle jamais que chagrin ? Elle avait tellement mal que la mort semblait proche mais elle eut beau attendre, elle restait désespérément en vie. Si seulement elle avait le courage de se tuer, tout serait fini. Elle avait été déshonorée mais, à cet instant, l'honneur lui importait peu ; elle était morte de chagrin d'avoir été ainsi rejetée par celui qu'elle aimait tant. Elle eut beau s'y efforcer, aucune colère ne lui venait, elle l'aimait encore. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle était seule. Elle était seule et elle avait le cœur brisé.

Elle se mit péniblement debout et elle leva la tête au ciel. Elle ferma alors les yeux et laissa la brise légère caresser son visage. Il faisait bon. Puis, sans un regard en arrière, elle s'en alla. Partait-elle ou fuyait-elle ? Quelle différence après tout…C'était la meilleure solution. Elle ne voulait plus souffrir. Plus jamais.


	3. Chapter 3

Elle était partie. Manji avait fouillé les alentours mais il n'avait trouvé aucune trace de la jeune fille. Elle avait laissé son sac et le sabre chinois de son père auquel elle tenait tant. Il y jeta un bref regard en serrant les dents. Rin était partie et il lui était impossible de définir ce qu'il ressentait. Il avait conscience d'avoir été un véritable salaud mais il n'avait pas pensé au fait qu'elle pourrait le quitter. Elle était à lui. C'était leur accord. C'était ce qui avait été convenu entre eux.

Devait-il partir à sa recherche ou bien la laisser s'éloigner. Il ne savait même pas combien d'avance elle avait puisque ce n'était qu'à la nuit tombée, ne la voyant pas revenir, qu'il s'était décidé à aller la voir. Continuerait-elle à pourchasser Anotsou ou rentrerait-elle chez elle ? Il ne savait pas où elle habitait. Mais, en y réfléchissant, il fut certain qu'elle n'avait pas renoncé à venger ses parents même si, à présent, elle ne pouvait pas compter sur lui. A cette pensée, Manji fut envahi de doutes et de remords. Puis, la curiosité fut trop grande et il vida doucement le contenu du sac de Rin sur le sol.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose. Le peigne qu'elle avait acheté à la fête, un ruban, du fard, du papier sur lequel était calligraphié un poème. Manji le lut et il devina que l'auteur était le père de Rin et qu'il l'avait écrit pour elle. Il y avait aussi un petit bracelet de jade qui appartenait très certainement à sa mère et le rônin se dit qu'il avait devant lui tous les trésors de la jeune fille. Il lui faudrait les conserver précieusement au cas où elle désirerait les récupérer un jour.

Un moment plus tard, alors qu'il rangeait ses maigres affaires, il remarqua un vieux bout de tissu resté au fond du sac et il le prit. Il le fixa comme si c'était la première fois qu'il en voyait. C'était à lui : il s'en servait pour attacher ses cheveux. Il l'avait perdu un jour après un bain. Quand il avait interrogé Rin, elle lui avait répondu qu'elle n'en savait rien et il avait laissé tombé, ce n'était qu'un bout de tissu après tout et il avait rapidement oublié cet épisode. Il serra le tissu dans sa paume et se leva pour regarder vaguement la nuit noire. Rin voulait, grâce à ce lien qu'elle lui avait dérobé, garder un souvenir de lui. Comme elle en avait gardé de ses parents : les êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Manji se sentit à cet instant véritablement seul. Etait-il fou d'avoir repoussé quelqu'un qui l'aimait autant que ça ? Elle avait supporté plus longtemps que quiconque n'aurait pu le faire sa méchanceté, ses paroles odieuses, blessantes. Il n'était qu'un con.

Rin marcha des heures qui lui sembla des siècles sans vraiment se soucier où la mèneraient ses pas et quand, épuisée, elle trébucha et tomba à genoux sur le sol, elle remarqua qu'elle avait pris le chemin de chez elle.

Une marchande de fleurs qui passait non loin vint vers elle pour savoir si elle avait besoin d'aide et elle s'attendrit devant le visage ravagé de larmes de la jeune fille. Elle tenta en vain de la consoler et la traîna tant bien que mal jusqu'à sa maison. La femme, qui se présenta sous le nom de Madame Fu, installa gentiment sa jeune invitée et lui servit du thé.

Rin se laissait faire sans un mot, elle ne pouvait que pleurer et Madame Fu semblait le comprendre aussi, elle ne se retînt pas.

Elle but son thé tout doucement entre deux sanglots tandis que la femme rangeait ses fleurs pour une nouvelle tournée. Puis, elle se tourna vers la jeune fille en commençant :

« Je t'aurai bien proposé de m'aider mais tu me sembles bien fatiguée… »

Rin parla alors pour la première fois :

« Vous avez été si gentille que je me dois de vous rendre ce service… »

La femme eut alors un petit sourire malicieux en remarquant :

« Ainsi, tu sais parler. »

Rin rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux :

« Je vous demande pardon, je n'ai pas été très polie. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Rin. Je m'appelle Assano Rin. »

Ce nom interpella la marchande :

« Assano ? Serais-tu de la famille de … ? »

En voyant le visage livide de la jeune fille, Madame Fu comprit qu'il était inutile de poursuivre parce qu'elle avait sa réponse. Elle se dit alors qu'elle remettrait ses questions à un moment plus propice.

Rin regarda la femme repartir avec ses fleurs après l'avoir priée de rester chez elle. Elle avait accepté car de toute façon, elle ne savait plus où aller. Il est vrai qu'elle avait pris la direction du dojo mais à quoi bon ? Là bas, tout ce qui l'attendait, c'était des souvenirs douloureux.

Elle s'installa sur la paillasse que lui avait offert la marchande et malgré l'image de Manji qui la harcelait, elle essaya de dormir un peu.

Rin se réveilla, deux semaines plus tard en se disant qu'elle ne pouvait pas profiter éternellement de l'hospitalité de Madame Fu même si elle l'aidait tous les jours dans la vente des fleurs. De plus, elle n'avait pas terminé la mission qu'elle s'était attribuée. Il est vrai que maintenant, sa tâche serait plus périlleuse puisqu'elle n'avait plus de garde du corps mais elle chassa vite cette pensée. Jamais plus elle ne devrait revoir Manji. Elle avait déjà songé à engager un autre rônin mais elle ne savait pas vraiment où le trouver à moins d'en aborder un dans la rue et se fier à son visage honnête…

La jeune fille sortit du lit et s'étira avant de commencer à préparer le thé. Madame Fu apparut bientôt et elles déjeunèrent ensemble.

Les journées avec Madame Fu, même si elles se ressemblaient étaient calmes et très agréables. Rin se laissait porter par la douceur de la fin de l'été. Elle aurait aimé vivre ici longtemps mais elle devait revenir à la réalité et repartir à la poursuite d'Anotsou. Peut-être que quand sa vengeance serait accomplie et si elle était toujours en vie, elle reviendrait rendre visite à la si gentille Madame Fu. La marchande ne lui avait jamais posé de question sur son passé, ni sur son humeur triste et Rin lui en était très reconnaissante.

Après le déjeuner, elles chargèrent chacune leur panier et se souhaitant une bonne matinée, elles partirent chacune dans une direction.

Les premiers jours, Rin avait suivi la marchande pour apprendre les clés de la vente et les noms et les parfums des différentes fleurs, puis, sa protégée ayant acquis quelques connaissances, Madame Fu lui permit de travailler seule. La femme fut alors satisfaite car la présence de la jeune fille lui permettait de faire moins de trajet et d'effectuer le même chiffre d'affaire. De plus, Rin refusait tout salaire et se contentait du gîte et du couvert tout en veillant au bon ordre de la maison.

Madame Fu se retourna pour voir la frêle silhouette de la jeune fille s'éloigner. Elle savait qu'elle ne resterait pas chez elle bien longtemps. Elle voyait dans son regard qu'elle ne tarderait pas à s'envoler vers un lieu et un but qui lui étaient totalement inconnus. Elle aurait aimé connaître l'histoire de cette jeune orpheline après le drame qu'elle avait vécu mais elle n'osait remuer de si lourds souvenirs.

Rin connaissait les clients et les fleurs qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'acheter et elle acceptait quelque fois, lorsqu'elle n'était pas en retard, de prendre le thé avec eux. Ils se disaient heureux de ses services et elle, elle se sentait utile. Elle avait parfois l'impression d'avoir changer de vie.

Un jour, alors qu'elle avait changé d'itinéraire, ses pas la menèrent jusqu'au cimetière. Son cœur se serra et elle resta immobile devant l'entrée, indécise. Puis, tremblante, elle entra pour se diriger vers la tombe de son père. De la mousse recouvrait sa base et la jeune fille s'agenouilla lentement en ne retenant plus ses larmes. Elle caressa doucement la pierre nue et froide en sanglotant et en balbutiant :

« Pardon père…je n'ai pas encore réussi à vous venger mère et toi…je me sens si mal et si seule… »

Elle prit une pivoine dans son panier et la posa délicatement au pied de la stèle. Elle savait que tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réglé ses comptes avec Anotsou, son cœur ne serait pas en paix. Elle devait reprendre la route, il était temps…Elle s'était assez reposée…Elle dit encore :

« Père, cette fois, je réussirai. Je vous vengerai… »

Quand Madame Fu vit revenir la jeune fille cette après midi, elle sut qu'elle ne serait plus là le lendemain. Elle ne se trompa pas, Rin la remercia de son hospitalité et sans plus d'explication, elle s'en alla après avoir refusé l'argent que lui proposait la vieille dame. Elle prit alors la route vers Kaga où Anotsou devait se rendre. A cause du temps qu'elle avait passé avec Madame Fu, l'assassin n'y serait sans doute plus mais, elle espérait trouver des indices qui la conduiraient à une nouvelle piste. Elle n'avait plus de sabre et elle songea qu'il lui faudrait acheter une arme pour pouvoir le combattre.

La jeune fille avançait sur le chemin poussiéreux en regardant autour d'elle les gens qui vaquaient à leurs occupations. Ils ne la voyaient pas, elle continua sa route en se disant qu'elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule de sa vie…Manji lui manquait. Il avait été sa seule compagnie pendant presque trois mois et elle n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Elle se demanda ce qu'il faisait en ce moment et elle fut persuadée que lui ne devait sans doute pas pensé à elle aussi, elle le chassa de son esprit pour le moment.

Elle arriva en fin de journée dans le village voisin et, sans argent, elle ne pouvait louer une chambre ni se payer un repas. Elle se trouva bête de ne pas avoir accepté l'argent de Madame Fu et désespérée et affamée, elle alla demander l'hospitalité au temple. Le moine, s'avisant de sa triste mine, l'invita à entrer en lui demandant ce qu'une jeune fille comme elle faisait seule dans la rue à une heure pareille. Rin lui raconta que ses parents étant morts, elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Bien sûr, il lui demanda si elle n'avait trouvé aucun travail pour subvenir à ses besoins et la jeune fille un peu honteuse fut obligée de lui mentir :

« Je dois me rendre chez mon oncle à Kaga mais je n'ai pas osé lui demander de l'argent. »

Le moine hocha la tête :

« Heureusement pour toi, Kaga n'est plus qu'à une journée de marche. »

En se déshabillant pour se coucher, Rin vérifia dans la poche de son kimono s'il ne lui restait pas une petite pièce et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir quelques mons soigneusement emballés. Elle remercia cette bonne Madame Fu. Avec cet argent, si elle se débrouillait bien, elle avait de quoi se nourrir et se loger pour au moins trois jours.

Elle quitta le temple très tôt le lendemain matin, elle n'avait plus de temps à perdre. Elle ne prit pas le temps de déjeuner, elle ne s'arrêta que dans une petite auberge en milieu d'après midi car elle ne pouvait plus continuer le ventre vide.

Un peu plus tard, elle atteignit le poste de contrôle d'Utsuruji pour sortir d'Edo et elle vérifia en plongeant la main dans la poche de son kimono que ses papiers d'identité étaient bien là. C'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas rester dans son sac. Elle se demanda alors ce que Manji en avait fait et s'il avait conservé son sabre. Peut-être avait-il eu l'idée de le vendre malgré l'importance que ce sabre avait pour elle ?

Les gens faisaient la queue pour qu'on les contrôle et Rin attendit patiemment son tour. Quand le policier saisit ses papiers, Rin se dit qu'il la dévisageait de façon étrange mais elle ne s'alarma pas. Ses papiers étaient en règle, elle le savait.

Pourtant, elle tressaillit quand il lui saisit soudain le bras en déclarant :

« Je vous arrête. »

Sa voix était froide et sans appel. Hébétée, la jeune fille ne put prendre sa défense et se laissa emmener jusqu'au commissariat. D'ailleurs, personne ne lui demanda d'explication. Elle fut jetée plus que conduite dans une cellule et la seule information qu'on lui donna fut qu'elle serait interrogée plus tard.

Toujours stupéfaite, Rin se rapprocha de la grille et toucha les barreaux pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Le métal était froid sous ses doigts. Que lui reprochait-on ? Est-ce que cela avait un rapport avec sa vengeance ? Etait-il temps pour elle de payer pour les criminels qui étaient morts par sa faute ? Elle savait que sa vengeance n'avait pas été autorisée mais elle avait espéré que personne ne se soucierait de ces assassins. Elle recula et alla s'asseoir au fond de la cellule en attendant d'en savoir plus et elle pria pour que ce garde se soit trompé. Si c'était de meurtre qu'elle était accusée, elle connaissait la sentence…

C'est bien plus tard, alors que la nuit était proche qu'un fonctionnaire de police s'arrêta devant la cellule de la jeune fille et lui demanda de se lever en laissant ses mains devant elle pour qu'il puisse les voir. Rin obéit. Elle avait eu le temps de préparer tout un plaidoyer racontant sa tragédie et lui attribuant des circonstances atténuantes. Le policier la saisit rudement et la fit tourner sur elle-même pour lui attacher les poignets dans le dos. Il lui tordit le bras et Rin, devant une telle démonstration de force inutile ne put s'empêcher de remarquer :

« Il suffisait de me le demander et je l'aurai fait… »

Le policier l'interrompit sèchement :

« Ouvre encore ta grande gueule et j'te cogne. »

Elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il l'entraîna dans un dédale de couloir puis, ils entrèrent dans un bureau où un homme qui semblait être un haut fonctionnaire les attendait. L'homme leur fit signe d'approcher et quand Rin fut à quelques pas de son bureau, il demanda à l'officier de se retirer. Ce dernier salua bien bas son supérieur avant de sortir.

Rin, dérangée par le regard froid de l'homme préféra baisser les yeux et il commença par dire :

« Je sais qui tu es. »

La jeune fille fut alors persuadée qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas et l'homme continua :

« Je sais de qui tu es la fille. Assano Rin. »

Elle releva les yeux en osant demander :

« Vous connaissiez mon père ? »

Il secoua la tête :

« Non. Mais je sais ce qui lui est arrivé. »

« Vous savez alors qui l'a tué… »

« Effectivement. »

« Vous êtes représentant de la justice et de la loi. Allez-vous arrêter Anotsou Kagehisa ? »

« Non. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai d'autres projets pour lui. »

« Projets ? … »

Rin avait du mal à y croire. Cet homme parlait de projets alors que son père avait été tué et sa mère torturée. Elle se révolta :

« C'est un assassin ! Il… »

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il abattit soudain son poing sur la table pour réclamer le silence et il dit fermement :

« Tu n'es rien dans ce projet ! Tu ne fais que nous gêner ! »

Les larmes brouillèrent la vue de la jeune fille :

« Rien ? …Vous êtes cruel. »

« Pas autant que tu ne le crois sinon, tu serais déjà morte. »

Elle demanda désespérée :

« Qu'allait vous faire de moi alors ? »

L'homme eu un étrange sourire en révélant :

« Je t'épargnerai si tu me dis où je pourrai trouver l'homme en noir et blanc. »

Rin écarquilla les yeux et murmura :

« Manji ? … Que lui voulez-vous ? »

« Tu dois savoir que sa tête est mise à prix mais ce n'est pas cela qui m'intéresse. Je pourrai avoir besoin de lui. »

Elle se douta qu'il voulait certainement faire travailler Manji pour lui en tant qu'assassin et malgré elle, elle répondit avec un petit sourire :

« Il n'acceptera jamais. »

Mais l'homme répliqua sûr de lui :

« Qui a dit qu'il aurait le choix ? »

Elle devina ses bas calcul, il espérait se servir d'elle pour faire de Manji ce qu'il veut et elle l'informa : « Je ne sais pas où il est et de toute façon, nous ne sommes plus amis alors, vous ne pourrez pas l'obliger. »

«Oh, je suis sûr qu'en cherchant dans ta petite tête tu te souviendras du lieu où il loge. »

« Non, je ne sais pas. »

« Je trouverai un moyen de te faire parler. »

Rin eu froid dans le dos, les prochaines heures allaient être très éprouvantes.


End file.
